


Day 3: Muster

by Orderly_Chaos



Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orderly_Chaos/pseuds/Orderly_Chaos
Summary: Just exploring a little head cannon I have.
Relationships: Ysayle Dangoulain & Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907422
Kudos: 3
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge, Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	Day 3: Muster

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Muster
> 
> Soooo.... I realized after I wrote this, this might not be canon complient.....

Very few people knew of a certain headstone in the Western Highlands of Coerthas.

Originally, it had been outside an abandoned farmhouse, but she wouldn’t have liked that.

He had understood at least that about her.

So he moved it.

It was an empty grave after all. Her body was never recovered.

He tucked it away in a cavern overlooking Falcon’s Nest, her home before the Calamity.

Once in a very long while, he would go and visit her. When the fancy hit him…

And he’d mustered up that emotion that made seeing her headstone bearable.

Nostalgia, perhaps… That didn’t feel right, but he had no other name for it.

An ache in his chest, but not a painful one.

There had not been enough between them for that.

He stood next to her headstone and asked questions he never would in life.

Questions that had no weight now or no proper answer. Questions she couldn’t answer regardless.

He’d leave a few edelweiss every time he left. They were always there, frozen, the next time he’d visit.

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit it's a bit half-baked...  
> I'm not sure the neutral tone is giving the feel I was hoping for, but it was fun to write


End file.
